


movie night

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, kiss, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben arranges a movie night taking care of everything to surprise Callum
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	movie night

It was about 9pm when Callum had finally made it home from his shift, coming in the door to silence which was never the case in the Mitchell house. He made his way through to the back kitchen where he found Ben in his pyjama T-shirt and shorts preparing popcorn and hot chocolate. 

Ben turned around to Callum with a massive grin on his face “hey you’re home” he launches at him giving him a sweet kiss. “What’s all this?” Callum questions “well we haven’t spent much time together lately so I thought we could have a movie night on the couch” Ben smiles while rubbing Callums arm. “Where is everyone?” Callum asks confused. “Well Lexis in bed, Lola has gone out and dad said he would stay upstairs”. “Oh you’ve really thought of everything havent you” Callum chuckles, “so go and put your pyjamas on quietly, come back down and we can cuddle on the couch” Ben orders. 

Callum heads up the stairs as quietly as he can making sure to not wake Lexi, when he comes back down in his pyjamas and dressing gown he can hear Ben in the living room. When he enters he sees about 4 different movies on the tv screen, the cups of hot chocolate, popcorn and chocolates on the floor infront of the couch and Ben is sat fixing the cushions. Callum can’t help but let out a big sigh of happiness. “Hmmm” Ben questions turning to look up at Callum. “I just forget how thoughtful you are sometimes you really are so cute” Callum says with a beaming smile. “Oh shut up” Ben jokes. 

Callum makes his way to the couch picking up the hot chocolate sitting on the opposite end to Ben, “you can choose the movie I’ve picked 4 that you can pick from” Ben says while picking some popcorn out of the bowl. Callum picks the movie and settles back into the couch to get comfy, before he knows it Ben is shuffling along the couch putting his legs up and resting his head on Callums stomach, “I’ve missed you” Ben whispers. “Ben we live together” Callum lets out a little chuckle. “Yeah but you know what I mean I’ve missed spending time with you like this” Ben sighs. Callum starts to run his fingers through Bens hair replying “yeah yeah me too”


End file.
